Wanting to be loved by you
by beckystarlightkou50
Summary: Seiya loved both Usagi and Yaten. Usagi friend zoned him. Yaten is heartbroken because Seiya ignores her now they are back on Kinmoku. Seiya is torn between choosing who to love. Yaten gets depressed, and it turns disastrous. All Yaten wants is for Seiya to say he loves her, but it might be too late.


A/N: Seiya and Fighter are the same person. I am playing Seiya in both male and female forms in my story. Yaten and Healer are the same person. I am keeping her as a girl in my story. Taiki and Maker are the same person. I am playing her as a girl also.

Three years ago, after defeating Galaxia, Seiya, known as Fighter, Yaten, known as Healer, and Taiki, known as Maker, standing with princess Kakyuu on a rooftop say their goodbyes to their Earth friends. Deep down, it breaks Yaten's heart seeing Seiya trying to tell Usagi that he loved her while she friend zoned him, wanting to tell him he is loved. Yaten, wanting to be the one being crushed on by Seiya just got silence. All Yaten can do is laugh at Usagi not getting the meaning of Seiya's remark. Waving goodbye, they are gone in a flash.

The Present

Yaten, entering her darkroom, develops some photos in her studio. Smiling sadly, a face of Seiya shows up on one of her photos. Everywhere Yaten turns, photos of Seiya cover the walls. Finishing up with her batch of photos, Yaten heads out to guard duty.

"Hi Fighter," Healer's emerald eyes light up, saddening with Fighter's silence with her passing Healer between shifts. With Fighter gone inside, Healer, standing at the front doors, fighting back tears.

Fighter, now changed into Seiya, sits on his bed, looking at his guitar. His mind racing with two photos laying on his soft bed beside him. Hoping to soothe his mind, picks up his guitar, starts strumming a sad melody. Tears drop from his blue eyes, making it hard to focus.

"How can I love you if I loved her?" tears falling on one of the photos.

Two hours later

In the dining hall, Taiki, having a ham sandwich and orange juice for lunch. The dining hall doors open with Healer, silently walking in after guard duty.

"Hello Healer. How was guard duty?" Taiki, noticing her emerald eye friend's eyes bloodshot from crying again.

"It went okay. Nothing happened," Healer, sitting down next to Taiki, pouring a glass of juice.

"You've been crying again. It's been happening a lot. What's wrong?" Taiki, smiling trying to get Healer to open up.

"I don't want to talk about it okay?" Healer letting out a soft sigh, rubbing her forehead.

"Okay but if you need to talk I'm here," Taiki sighing, letting the subject drop.

The dining hall doors open with Seiya walking through. Healer's emerald eyes light up, smiling, trying to get Seiya's attention.

"Hi Seiya," Taiki watching her friend ignore Healer's glances. Healer's glances turning to sorrow then anger.

"Bye Taiki. Thanks for being there for me," Healer smiling at her brown-haired friend, getting up from the table. Turning towards Seiya, "Usagi is your friend nothing more. You wanted love, and that is what I wanted from you!" tears forming in Healer's emerald eyes, walking out, a photo of Seiya and her together at the carnival falling onto the floor as the doors close behind her.

"What is wrong with Healer today?" dumbfounded by what just happened, picking up the photo from the floor.

"Are you that blind? All that time you were chasing Usagi, Healer wanted your love," Taiki, getting up, leaving the dining hall. Seiya stuffing the photo into his pants pocket, grabbing his sandwich, heads to his apartment to think over how to fix the mess he made of Healer's breaking heart.

Yaten, standing in her darkroom, starts taking down photos from the wall, throwing them into the trash can. Tears run down Yaten's face, with each photo of Seiya's smiling face disappearing from the wall it once was on. Bagging up her camera, opening the cabinet door, laying the bag inside. Taking one last look, walks out her darkroom, locking the door behind her.

Going into her bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet, grabbing a bottle of sleeping pills. Tears fall from Yaten's emerald eyes, opening the bottle, pouring the contents into her mouth, swallowing them. Laying on her soft bed, Yaten drifts off to sleep with the empty bottle on her dresser.

Seiya, sitting on his bed, the two photos laying beside him.

"Maybe Taiki is right. She's wanted my love all that time," Seiya, picking up the photo of Yaten, thinking to himself.

"Thank you for being a friend. It's time I move on," Seiya smiling at Usagi's photo, putting it into a small box in his closet.

"I forgot about this. You were so happy that day," Seiya pulling the photo from his pants pocket, turning it over in his hands, looking at it. Putting Yaten's photo into his wallet, heading for the door, walking out in hopes to heal Yaten's heart.

"Yaten, you home?" Seiya knocking, getting no answer. Seiya, noticing the darkroom locked with the key hanging up on the wall. Uneasiness fills Seiya's stomach, making him head for Yaten's bedroom.

"Yaten, you in there?" knocking loudly on the bedroom door, getting no answer. Something telling Seiya there is trouble, having him open the door, finding Yaten out cold on her bed.

"Yaten, wake up! Open your eyes," noticing the empty bottle on the dresser.

"Taiki, meet me at the medical ward. Yaten has tried to kill herself by taking a bottle of pills," Seiya pulling out his comlink, grabbing Yaten, taking her to the medical ward.

Seiya, in panic mode when Taiki arrives. Taiki, doing her best to comfort her distraught friend.

"I was going over to her apartment to talk to her. That is when I found her," Seiya bursting into tears.

"She'll be okay," Taiki hiding fears from her leader.

"The way she looked at me and yelled at me today, I'm not so sure," Seiya says taking deep breaths, trying to stay calm.

"Do you love her Seiya?" Taiki being upfront with his friend.

The door leading to Yaten's room opens with the doctor appearing. A sad look crosses his face, walking up to Seiya and Taiki.

"I'm sorry, there is nothing more we can do for her. She is gone," giving them a sad sigh, heading to his office.

"No! Not Yaten! I loved her!" Seiya breaking down into tears, banging his fists on the wall.

That evening

Seiya, entering Yaten's quiet apartment, walking up to the key. Unlocking Yaten's darkroom, Seiya enters it. On the wall, one lonely photo of himself is still tacked up.

"If I told you I loved you would this never happened?" a tear runs down his face as he locks up the darkroom once more before leaving.


End file.
